Confusiones
by Leila Cherry
Summary: El momento del reencuentro, entre Horo y Len Tao, esta cerca. Len Tao ¿Arrepentido? Horo-Horo...Le demostrara su lado rencoroso. Len/Horo. Lyserg se llevara una gran "sorpresa" al llegar, junto con Len. 6 cap!UP! -Yaoi-
1. Chapter 1

**Confusiones**

**  
****1: capitulo**

**  
**El torneo había acabado, Yoh, anna y Tamao habían vuelto a la pensión Asakura, y Horo, len, jun, Pilika, fausto y Chocolave volvieron a sus lugares de origen (n/K de donde salieron, pues) (/n/H ¡¡del basurero!) (N/H-H ¬¬ tu...yo no) manta y Ryo casi siempre se pesaban en la pensión, al disgusto de la itako, ya que le fastidiaba que su prometido les digieran que se quedaran y sin paga, otra molestia para la itako, ya que según ella distraían a Yoh de su entrenamiento, según ella, ya que los entrenamientos de Yoh cada vez día son mas difícil, agotadores...  
Y así transcurrieron los días...

**-18 de abril...Japón**

**  
**Había pasado exactamente un año desde que se había acabado el torneo de Shamanes (n/K me encanta decir algo así, je) los sucesos que sucedieron en el quedaron en el pasado, bueno casi ya que a veces cada vez que se reúnen los chicos, Len, Horo, Manta, Ryo e Yoh y las chicas, hablaban sobre el torneo...como lo era hoy...acepto que hoy no estaba len...   
- y recuerdan cuando nos llegamos a la cueva y casi nos ahogamos- decía Yoh terminando una gran sonrisa, como siempre se le recordara  
-jeje uññ- rió Ryo y Horo  
-mmh...- expreso manta que esta a su lado- jeje esa vez las chicas y yo encontramos una "puerta" que estaba atrás  
-uu ¡oh si!- grito Horo- ustedes no batallaron para llegar a la aldea, no como nosotros casi nos morimos ahogados- decía en un puchero y viendo a manta con reproche  
- uññ...je...-  
-eso es por que nosotras no íbamos participar en el torneo- esta vez hablo Pilika  
- si- le siguió Tamao, sirviéndose una taza té  
- si lo que ustedes digan- bufo Horo   
- bueno ya, también recuerdan la primera vez que apareció hao- dice Ryo poniendo cara de miedo, sudando frió  
- jeje...Mm...el muy maldito nos derroto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo Horo  
-si, para mi fue un gran impacto- dijo manta llevándose una mano al pecho-je...casi me da un infarto... un gran poder...  
- si...pero finalmente lo derrotamos...  
- ¿derrotamos? Si quien lo elimino fue Yoh- dijo anna viendo fijamente a Horo  
- amargada-  
-¡¡¡ ¿Qué!- expreso anna poniendo sus manos fuertemente en la mesa  
- nada...nada- dijo Horo ocultándose atrás de su hermana  
- ¡hermano!- dijo Pilika levantando su mano cerrándola para luego darle una golpe a Horo estampándolo hacia la pared- nos seas miedoso- dijo viendo a Horo que se levantaba con un chipote  
- TT...dolió tienes mano...de fierro...de piedra...de cemento...de...go...- sobandose el chipote  
- ¡ya!-grito Pilika  
- mala...  
- tonto- dijo Pilika cruzándose de brazos  
- tenga joven Horo- dijo Tamao dándole una bolsa de hielo, desde que vio que Pilika le pego, fue por ella  
- gracias- contesto, poniéndosela la bolsa donde debe ser (n/K chipote)  
- jiji vaya chicos ustedes nunca cambian- dijo Yoh pasando un brazo por los hombros de Horo- y mas tu hotito nn  
- nn jeje...verdad...- rió pasando también un brazo por detrás de Yoh...- jeje... ¡¡y no me digas así! ¬¬- dijo a la vez que le ponía la bolsa de hielo en la cabeza a Yoh, solo hizo una mueca...por el escalofrió que le trasmitió lo helado  
-jiji- quitándosela, y poniéndola sobre la mesa  
- bueno chicos ya es tarde yo me voy- dijo Ryo parándose  
- yo igual- siguió manta  
-¿tan pronto?- dijo Horo  
- si, es que mañana necesito hacer algunas cosas importantes muy temprano – dijo Ryo (n/k ¡¡Agarren sus paraguas! ¡¡Van a caer meteoritos!)  
- yo igual- repitió la misma frase manta  
- bueno, hasta pronto- dijo Yoh  
- adiós- dijeron los demás, Tamao se paro para acompañarlos a la salida  
- aah...tengo sueño- exhalo Horo  
- jiji yo también- en ese momento anna se paro y diciendo "hasta mañana" y se fue  
- hasta mañana Annita- le contesto Yoh  
- bueno yo también me voy a ir a dormir- dijo Pilika viendo a Tamao que regresaba y también daba las buenas noches, y las dos se fueron a su habitación, después de que se fueron, Yoh y Horo se quedaron solos (N/k obvio)  
- bueno...buenas noches...-dijo Horo a la vez que se paraba, pero de de repente se detuvo ya que sintió la mano de Yoh en su brazo– ¿pasa algo?  
- eso mismo te pregunto a ti... ¿te paso algo?- dice Yoh completamente serio, algo raro en el, eso lo noto el Usui, se sentó nuevamente  
-¿a mi?-dijo con una leve sonrisa  
- claro, algo de pasa a ti-  
- no como crees...no me pasa si me pasara ya te lo hubiera dicho eres mi gran amigo...pero como no me pasa nada no te he dicho nada y si...-  
- Horo  
- eh?-  
- no me engañas- dijo aun serio  
-...- no supo que decir, Yoh le ponía nervioso con esa seriedad, y además a el no le gustaba echar mentiras (N/k aja) ya que si le pasaba algo...  
- ¿Y?  
- ...ah...- exhalo sonriendo, pero luego la sonrisa se le desapareció, a le vez que su ojos pareciera que en un momento a otro salieran lagrimas- ¿no se mentir verdad?  
- no...-  
- jeje...- trataba de animarse pero era difícil con este tormento de angustia tristeza confusión que sentía en su corazón  
Yoh se dio cuenta de lo que reflejaba la mirada de Horo, se preocupaba por el, es su amigo, pero no sabia si Horo esta preparado para contarle, o a lo mejor, o tal vez no le quería contar...pero tenia una corazonada de lo que le causaba eso Horo o mejor dicho ese alguien...  
Horo no sabia que decirle este silencio le incomodaba sabia que Yoh esperaba una respuesta ¿que le pasaba? Se repitió la pregunta que le hizo Yoh...la repuesta era confusa...se sentía demasiado triste, confundido...por esa persona...  
- ¿Horo?...- salio de su pensamiento no solo por la voz de Yoh sino también por la mano del castaño sobre su hombro- ¿Quieres contarme que te pasa?  
-...-  
- ¿Horo?...Esta bien descuida amigo si no estas preparado para contarme lo que te atormenta entiendo...- dijo Yoh incorporándose- buenas noches- iba dispuesto a salir de cocina cuando escucho un leve susurro de Horo  
- espera...quiero que sepas...-bajo la mirada al sentir que Yoh se sentaba nuevamente a lado el...- si me paso algo, Yoh...- decía despasadamente no sabia como empezar ni quisiera sabia que sentía realmente...por...- es que...es que yo...-  
- estas así por len, ¿verdad?- dijo Yoh, Horo levanta la cabeza para ver al castaño, y vio que este sonreía nuevamente- ¿o no? Amigo-  
-...si...- dijo Horo nuevamente bajo un poco la cabeza, si el tao era la razón por que estaba si  
- ¿quieres contarme?  
-pero primero puedes decirme por que no vino  
- me dijeron que salio de viaje  
- ¿cuando hablaste?  
- hace dos días, el mismo día que te hablé a ti, me dijeron eso que se había ido en la mañana   
- ¿viajo? Pero el sabía que anteayer deberíamos venir para acá  
- lo se, a mí también me sorprendió... Jun me comento que len había estado algo distraído cuando volvió de la ultima vez que vino- Yoh vio como Horo solo desvió la mirada – entonces si paso algo...¿verdad?- Horo se llevo las manos a la cabeza, Yoh se sorprendió ya que el Usui empezó llorar levemente  
- es...que...- decía cortadamente, a la vez que se paraba y se recargaba al pared y se dejaba caer para quedar sentado en el piso, doblo y abrazo sus piernas y puso su cabeza casi sobre las rodillas (n/k xD yo así lloro, crean je)- mm...el...el... de seguro... me... odia...  
- Horo...- dijo Yoh a la ves que se sentaba a lado de Horo, y lo abrazaba, el Usui simplemente se dejo abrazar por el Asakura- vamos amigo len no te odia...- dijo al vez que acariciaba la cabeza (n/k no piensen otra cosa, son amigos) para tranquilizarlo  
- no, si...me... odia- decía a la vez que se recargaba en el pecho de Yoh, y este lo rodeaba mas  
- Horo quiero ayudarte...dime que paso- decía Yoh no le gustaba ver llorar a las personas que estima-por favor...amigo  
- es... que...  
-...-- no dijo nada era lo mejor  
-...Lo bese...- Yoh se sorprendió, esto de una forma o otra era bueno, ¿no? Pero sabia que esto no era el caso ya que debió haber pasado algo para que el ainu estuviera así  
-¿ que paso?  
- ...paso...-  
+.+

**- 18 de abril, Inglaterra **

**  
**Un chico peliverde y ojos del mismo color de su pelo... (N/s oh quien será ¬¬)(n/k uu no tienes que ser sarcástica) se encontraba en su habitación sentado frente a un escritorio miraba todo sobre el, libros y mas libros, unas plumas una negra y otra roja y un lápiz, y unas cuantas hojas, rejadas por aquí y por allá, con garabatos...rayos detestaba los exámenes...estudiar y estudiar...por que se le ocurrió meterse en cursos, de parte de la escuela, durante vacaciones...quien sabe tal vez por aburrimiento...si, eso...desde que había acabado el torneo de Shamanes...había regresado a su ciudad natal...y desde entonces en libros y mas libros...después de todo tenia que obedecer a su tutor...bueno ese es otro tema...  
Tock- tock  
Estaba tan concentrado leyendo un libro, que el toque en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara o mejor dicho se asustara ya que se había llevado una mano al pecho...que susto  
Tock- tock  
- adelante- dijo a la vez que acomodaba poco los libros que tenia en desorden  
**-**perdón joven lyserg – apareció en la puerta un hombre de unos 45 años con un bigote muy gracioso- pero es que lo buscan  
Lyserg no pudo evitar sorprenderse  
- ¿quien es?  
- yo...- se escucho una voz, lyserg voltio a ver de donde provenía la voz, vio como el señor se hacia a un lado...para que apareciera la persona dueña de la voz...- hola lyserg tanto tiempo sin vernos  
Lyserg nuevamente se sorprendió de todas la personas nunca se imagino que esa persona estuviera frente al el en estos momentos, sonrió – hola len- dijo el ingles mientras se paraba  
- bueno con su permiso los dejo- dijo el señor mientras salía  
- gracias- le dijo lyserg, el hombre cerro la puerta al salir  
- vaya Lyserg haz madurado- dijo len con una sonrisa, viendo de arriba abajo a lyserg, si como había dicho len había madurado, había crecido igual que el, vestía un pantalón azul y camisa de manga larga color negra, trae puesto un collar con una cruz  
- lo mismo dijo de ti len- dijo lyserg – siéntate por favor- indicándole hacia sillón individual  
- gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba  
- de nada- le respondió lyserg mientras se sentaba enfrente de el pero en un sillón para dos personas- pero dime amigo que te trae por acá  
- me estas corriendo o que- tono sarcástico  
- para nada  
- mmh...pues vine a ver a un viejo amigo que no he visto y que además no tiene muy abandonados- dice sonriendo  
- ...perdón len...es que he estado muy ocupado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos  
- ya me di cuenta- dice len viento el montón de libros- ¿estudiando?  
- si- dice lyserg viendo los libros y sudando gotita...ahora que miraba todo esto, es un desastre... ¿Cómo rayos podía estudiar entre tanto alboroto?  
- ¿demasiado ocupado, verdad? - dice len cruzando sus brazos en su pecho  
- si así es, es que me metí en cursos...y aquí me tienes estudiando  
- mm...  
- ¿y dime cómo están los demás?- dice lyserg sonriendo, quería saber como estaban todos no los había visto desde que termino el torneo, solo sabia de ellos por cartas que le envía Yoh, y unas llamadas que el había hecho  
- bien- fue la simple palabra de len  
-¿bien, vamos len dime algo en especia que allá pasado  
- nada- secamente  
- mm... - lyserg frunció el ceño len había bajado la mirada, miraba hacia el suelo, como si este tuviera algo extraordinario- ¿te encuentras bien?  
- ¿por que no debería estarlo?- dijo aun viendo el suelo  
- es que te siento un poco frustrado, preocupado- lyserg en tono de preocupación  
- ¡¡Es que yo vengo a visitarte y tu quieres saber de ellos! Yo que vine aquí también para olvidarme de ellos...y de el...-(n/s me huela a celos... ¿Len/lyserg?) (N/k no...aunque creo que no esta mal jiji) dice len llevándose las manos a la cabeza  
Lyserg se sorprendió ante esto, algo si le pasaba algo, lo sentía...y además a que se refería con eso de... ¿el?...a quien se refería  
- len... ¿Quién es el?- dijo lyserg a la vez que se hincaba enfrene del Tao  
- olvídalo- dijo len a al vez que quitaba sus manos de su cabeza- no es nada importante  
** -**no, si es importante para que te tenga así, me preocupas amigo- Len levanto la mirada hacia lyserg y vio que este sonreía  
- ... lyserg... creo que cometí un gran error...es que...  
**  
****-**¿un error?  
- si...  
- ¿de que hablas? Len  
- ¿que harías si alguien te besara?- lyserg abrió mas los ojos (N/k así OO jeje) por la pregunta que le hizo el tao  
-mmh...no se...  
- ...date una idea- al decir esto len, sin darle tiempo de racionar a lyserg, lo beso, al separarse  
- ¿oye por que me besaste?  
**- **eso lo que harías después de que alguien te besaría- tono sarcástico  
- o/O que quieres que haga me sorprendiste- dijo lyserg, viendo a len con reproche  
- ¿entonces, no estas furioso?  
-¿furioso?- frunciendo el seño  
-si   
-no, más bien sorprendido  
- entonces reaccione mal  
-¿reaccionaste mal?  
-si  
-¿Cómo?  
- mm...-suspirando- es que...

** (-Flash back -No soy buena para esto)**

**  
** (nota: Esto es lo que le esta contando Horo a Yoh, len a lyserg, por si no entendían)**-16 de febrero, dos meses atrás. Japón****  
**Ese día Yoh y los demás estaban en entrenamientos, Horo esa vez se libro por que días atrás tuvo un accidente y se lastimo un tobillo (n/k Leve dolor) y unos cuantos (n/k pocos) raspones y moretones en lo brazos y piernas.  
Hacía un calor de los mil demonios, Horo solo los miraba que los demás sudaban demasiado, y anna solo torturaba, sentada en pasto ,a Yoh, a len, y Ryo, aunque también el Usui sufría ya que donde estaba viendo "el lindo panorama" Pilika lo torturaba haciendo ejercicios con los brazos...Horo se distrajo un momento y vio como len se había escapado de anna, pero ella se dio cuenta pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que había entrado a la cocina y cuando regreso se sentó a lado del Usui...con una botella de leche (n/k yo prefería agua pero len es un gato je)(n/h miau, miau, ¡¡jaja!) (N/l calla trapeador) (N/S ¡¡len! Pero...JAJA trapeador JAJAJA) (N/H ¬¬) (N/S JAJA...perdón hao pero... jaja...) (N/h ¬¬)  
_- ¿Qué disfrutando de la vida?- _le dijo len a la vez que tomaba un poco  
_- si tu lo dices no ves que esta monstruo que tengo por hermana me tortura- _dijo a la vez que recibía un zape de su hermana _– XX...oye no seas mala _¬.¬_  
__- te lo mereces-_dijo len sonriendo  
_-cállate TT que malos son estoy enfermito y ustedes son malos...ah...- _abrazando a Pilika, mientras ella le aparecía un tic en la ceja  
_- no seas tonto__  
__- snif... ¿no me quieren? YY__  
_- _no_ – dijo len secamente, pero sonriendo  
- _ah feo TTOTT nadie me quiere_- llorando a cascadas  
_- no puede ser... hoto-hoto esta sentimental por que esta "enfermo_"- decía mientras Horo seguía llorando pero ahora lo abrasaba a el- _...aléjate hoto_  
_- es Horo TT len-tito__  
__- no me digas así__  
__- TT no me grites__  
__- no te estoy gritando úú__  
__- me lastimas mi corazoncito TToTT__  
__-uúú__  
__-jeje...demasiado...sentimental_ _- _dijo Pilika sudaba gotita a la vez que se levantaba y se acercaba a Tamao que venia bajando de las escaleras  
_- ¿nos vamos ya?- _dijo Tamao_  
__-si- _le contesto Pilika, se dirigieron a los demás_  
__- horita volvemos señorita anna__  
__-¿a donde van?- __  
__-vamos hacer las compras__  
__-mmh... ustedes levantasen- _dijo dirigiéndose a Yoh y a Ryo qué estaban haciendo larga tijas_- que iremos con ellas__  
__-¿que? Pero doña anna estamos bien cansados-__  
__- nada de peros...__  
__-pero Annita...para que vas tu anna- _mira de asesina de la itako_- jiji lo dijo para que tu descanses... _(N/s pero no hizo solo esta sentadota echando flo...je...ra...) (N/a...)(N/k ¡¡sukyra! ¡¡ Despierta! Pobre...)_... ellas nos pueden vigilar__  
__- no, son demasiados blandas y los dejaran descansar ¡Y Ya! Muévanse y además ellas mientras hacen las compras ustedes darán 20 vueltas al parque__  
__- ¿Qué?...si esta grande__  
__-¡muévanse_!- dándoles un golpe en el trasero y salieron corriendo_  
__- ¿tu Len no vienes? __  
__- no, yo cuidare a hoto-hoto-__  
__-ja, yo puedo cuidarme solo__  
__- aja-__  
__- nos vemos no tardamos- _dijo Tamao a lado de anna, a lado de esta Tamao, enfrente de ellas corriendo Yoh y Ryo con cascada de lagrimas ToT  
_Después de eso len y Horo se quedaron solos, hubo un silencio incomodo, len solo miraba para afuera viendo el cielo, y el Usui aun haciendo los ejercicios con las brazos...hasta que tao rompió el silencio__  
__- dime hoto__  
__- ¿Qué? Y es Horo__  
__- como sea dime ¿Qué esperas de la vida?- _Horo lo vio y el chino aun seguía viendo el hermoso cielo  
_- ¿que clase de preguntas son esas, tao?__  
__- son preguntas que hace una persona que esta harta de la vida__  
__-¿harta? Yo no__  
__-tu no, pero yo si- _esta vez miro a otro lugar viendo a el suelo  
_- ¿Por qué dices eso?__  
__-...-_suspirando_...- ... mi padre...quiere que me haga cargo de todo...- __  
__-pero creo que es lo normal eres su heredero__  
__- si...lo se...pero...el me manipula__  
__- ¿manipula? ¿Cómo?__  
__-...no lo se...pero es que creo que no estoy preparado para todo eso__  
__-...mmh...len...si no te entiendes menos yo...- _dice Horo llevándose una mano a la cabeza  
_- idiota...__  
__- oye no me ofendas yo no tengo la culpa de que no te entiendas y...__  
__-no me refería a ti me refería a mi...que soy un idiota... en pensar que podrías ayudarme...soy un idiota...- _dijo a la ves que se levantaba_  
__- ...oye...__  
__- ¿Qué?- dijo len a la vez que se daba la media vuelta para ver al ainu, este lo miraba también__  
__-perdón...por no entenderte...es que la verdad yo no soy bueno para dar consejos...creo que Yoh es el indicado...__  
__- te perdono...- dijo len sonriendo- aunque pensándolo bien mejor no__  
__- jeje oye...tampoco es para tanto, no lo tomes tan enserio- _dijo Horo en tono de reproche y len solo sonreía_- y ahora ayúdame quiero subir a mi cuarto y dormir poco__  
__- ¿yo?- _tono sarcástico_  
__- si tu...tonto ¿Quién mas?__  
__- Mm...no lo se tal vez... tu espíritu koloro __  
__- jaja que gracioso, anda ayúdame__  
__- ¿por que?- _dice len cruzándose de brazos_  
__- oye...no me hagas decirlo, quiero dormir ya...__  
__-...-.__  
__- ...ah...bueno, bueno...__  
__-...-__  
__-...por... favor...__  
__- así esta mejor- _dijo a la ves que se acercaba a Horo lo tomaba de un brazo, no muy delicado  
_- ¡auch! Oye con delicadeza que no se te olvide que tengo poco lastimado el brazo que tienes entre tus manos de piedra...__  
__- calla...- dijo _a la vez que lo levantaba de un solo tiron  
_- de-li-ca-da-men-te-__  
__- ya - ca-lla-te_- imitándolo_  
__- oye no puedes ser delicado__  
__- no _– Horo ya estaba a lado de el, len tenia un brazo alrededor de la espalda del Usui, cosa que puso nervioso al ainu , sin saber por que se puso tenso_- oye que traes? ponte liviano- _dijo a la vez que lo sacudía "levemente"  
_- aah...duele _(n/h OO)_  
__- te dijo que no pongas fuerzas- (_n/k jiji eso ya parece otra cosa n/n)  
_- malo...TT duele- (_n/k n/n)  
_- quien te manda a subirte arriba de la casa, y mas un torpe como tu__  
__- oye...calmado... me duele (n/h uuuuu)__  
__- calla- _dijo len, a la vez que daban unos lentos pasos, un paso para ser exactos  
_-...mejor suéltame...eres malo TT__  
__- no te soltare__  
__-por fis- _Horo no solo quería que len lo soltara por el dolor, sino también por tener a len cerca, muy cerca...demasiado...lo hacia sentirse nervioso  
_- que no__  
__- suéltame__  
__-no__  
__Y así empezaron a "discutir" a la vez que Horo _trataba de_ alejarlo y pero len lo agarraba "delicadamente" para el Usui era difícil alejarlo ya que len es muy fuerte (N/k ñ-ñ demasiado) pero, en un paso mal dado, Horo se lastimo un poco el tobillo, y por el dolor y desesperación perdió el equilibrio iba a caer pero len lo alcanzo agarrar, y no cayo, pero len si, pero Horo también cayo pero enzima de el_**_  
_**_- vez lo que causaste hoto-hoto- _le iba responder pero Horo se que embobado por lo ojos de len, vamos ¿Cuántas personas conoces que tiene los ojos color ámbar? (n/s ¡¡ yo si! inu-yasha y su perfecto hermano y Ray de beyblade y... ¿quien mas?)(n/k por fin que se "callo") ...Mmh...nadie en caso de Horo...solo...len tao... el chico que esta bajo de el... este chico con un cuerpo esplendido...este chico bajo el...con una caballera extraña que la hacia única, original, especial...este chico bajo el (n/su oye eso ya lo entendimos) (n/k suky no me molestes uu) (k/su... bueno, a ya tu) (n/k gracias creo) ... que lo hacia sentirse nervioso cuando lo tenia cerca...este chico bajo el...con un aroma excéntrico este chico que le robo el corazón...len tao..._  
__- ¿hoto?...te hablo...-_nada_- ¿que pasa te gustan mis ojos o que?- _gusto en el blanco, Horo sonrió, el tao había dado en el blanco, pero las sesiones que sentía Horo en estos momentos le hicieron que perdiera todos sus sentidos...y...  
_- si me gustan mucho- _ante esto len no pudo evitar sorprenderse_- todo me gusta de ti- _no aquí no pudo mas que abrir poco la boca por la gran sorpresa ¿que rayos le pasaba al Usui? Y además le desesperaba esta posición que estaba. Debajo de hoto  
_- no juegues y aléjate de mi - _su voz sonó firme y algo fría, pero ni esto hizo que volviera Horo a todos sus sentidos  
_- no... y además...-__  
__-ya...ale...-_no pudo terminar por algo no importante... ¡no si es!...por que Horo lo esta besando ¡¡besando! ...No esto ya era el colmo  
_-¿Qué te pasa_?- le grito a la vez que lo agarraba de los brazos y lo empujaba, len se levanto rápido y miraba al Usui, Horo no pudo evitar sentirse mal, que fue lo que hizo ¿Por qué lo beso? Ahora len lo miraba con odio, rencor...-_ contéstame__  
__- yo...-__  
__- ¿SABES? Mejor cállate- _peor len ahora no solo miraba con odio, si no ahora len lo agarro de un brazo, sin importarle el dolor que sentía, un dolor no solo físico si no sentimentalmente, lo aventó hacia la pared-_ aléjate de mi cerdo no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra_- dijo a la vez que le daba un golpe en el estomago, Horo por el dolor, se llevo las manos al estomago y se bajo caer, lloraba  
_- len...-__  
__- no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre-__  
__- ...espera...yo...-__  
__-¡¡ NO ESCUCHATES QUE NO ME HABLES!__  
__- ...por favor...-_dice Horo a la vez que se paraba, o mas bien se recargaba en la pared  
_-¡¡ CALLATE!- _len sentía que le hervía la sangre, iba perder lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia, iba marcharse pero_  
__- ...len...espera por favor-__  
__-...-__  
__- déjame explica_...- Horo no pudo terminar ya que len esta cerca de el, se sorprendió ya que no se dio cuando se acerco, no pudo evitar tener miedo la miraba que Len tenia ahora le causaba miedo...demasiado_  
__- ¡¡MALDITO CERDO! ¡¡CALLA!- _Esta vez Len lo agarro de cuello "levemente" y lo apretaba entre sus manos-_ ¡¡asqueroso! ¿Por qué me besaste?-__  
__  
__**- **...no...se...- _decía cortadamente le dolía la presión en su cuello, len lo mataría lo asfixiaría_- len...me...las...timas...- _decía llorando amargadamente_  
__- ...- _len no dijo nada si no hizo mas presión en sus manos...  
_-...ah...-_fue una pequeña, leve exclamación de dolor que muy apenas pudo salir de la boca de Horo...- ..._ah_...-otra, Horo sentía su cuerpo un poco débil, sus ojos le pesaban y ese dolor en su garganta... sentía no solo presión en esa parte si no también en el corazón...morir... ¿a si moriría? ...en manos de len...de su ¿amigo?...todo negro... ¿así es cuanto te mueres? ¿Todo negro?... ¿así?..._-...aah...-_sentía algo en su pecho,...algo en su garganta...aire...era aire- Aaaah- hizo otra exclamación pero esta vez para tomar aire, sintió su cuerpo aun débil caer, cayo al piso hincado con un brazo en piso apoyándose para no caer completamente, con la otra mano en su garganta...mientras tosía...y respiraba agitadamente_ -aah...Aaaah...-_Horo levanto la mirada, aun respirando difícilmente hacia len, este lo miraba tranquilamente, pero con odio...asco...  
_- tu vida es miserable...no vale nada...- _dijo len mientras sonreía de una forma burlona_- y guárdate tus sentimientos asquerosos_- dijo a la vez que se daba la media vuela...- _...cerdo..._-después de esto se fue dejando a Horo solo_  
__- len...- _dijo Horo a la vez que dejaba caer en piso completamente se llevo sus manos al rostro...lloraba de una forma realmente descontrolaba lo habían destruido...la persona que mas quieres en esta vida


	2. Chapter 2

Kariu

Hola, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo capi, en verdad perdónenme por tárdame mas de dos meses, ¿verdad?...XD

Es que surgieron unas cosas, es que me mude, si como leyeron me cambia de casa, así que no tenia Internet, y además los de la mudanza se tardaron mucho en traer ciertas cosas, pero por fin…jeje… y un problema en la escuela…pero en fin, ya no molesto…mas… lean…

_**------Segundo capitulo------**_

_- len…- _dijo Horo a la vez que dejaba caer en piso completamente se llevo sus manos al rostro…lloraba de una forma realmente descontrolaba lo habían destruido…la persona que mas quieres en esta vida…

_(Fin del flash back) _

Yoh no podía creer lo que había escuchado de Horo, ese no era Len que conocía, ni el conoció la primera vez...el chico arrogante y frió, no ese chico no podría su amigo el chino…pero, si lo era…Len no tenia justificación, realmente lo que había hecho a Usui no tiene nombre, o tal vez esto era una tragedia, suceso que quedara en la vida de Horo y…de Len…

El Asakura desde hace tiempo sabia de los sentimientos de Horo hacia Len, se había dado cuenta en el nerviosismo del Usui cuando tenia cerca de Len y mas cuando miraba a Usui sonrojarse, y era algo gracioso ver como Horo evitaba sus emociones o no comprenderse de que le pasaba, pero esto ya no tenia nada de gracia, nunca pensó que esa seria la reacción de Len, realmente nunca pudo descifrar si el chino sentía lo mismo por Horo, después de todo el Tao es un chico muy difícil, tal vez el sienta lo mismo por Horo, tal vez no sabe demostrar sus sentimientos, tal vez no era el momento…tal vez…

No sabía que decirle, como ayudar, consolar a su amigo, que hacer, que raro pero por primera vez no sabia como ayudar a una persona esto lo nunca le había… pasado, (XD) esto sonó algo presumido… este no era el momento de tontas bromas y sarcasmos…esto no era un juego o algo así por estilo…esto era una situación muy difícil, dos de sus grandes amigos habían peleado, uno de ellos estaba destrozado … ¿y el otro?… ¿ len como estaba?...¿como?..Y... ¿donde estafara? Jun solo le había comentado que había salido de viaje pero a donde… ¿Dónde?...

----.----

**Inglaterra**

-¿Qué pasa?- decía un chico de pelo violeta, desde hace rato le había contado su relato al ingles, lyserg había caminado hacia la ventana y ahí seguía mirando hacia fuera, pensativo... serio…-¿Te he dado miedo?

- no- dijo lyserg, sin moverse, aun dando la espalda al Tao- solo es que…

-¿Qué? ¿Que la regué? ¿Que exagere?

-….-lyserg se dio la media vuelta, miro a len fijamente, y este le mantenía la mirada- ¿te arrepientes?- len se sorprendió ante la pregunta de lyserg, no se la esperaba, lyserg siempre tan imprudente y… directo…

- no…- len bajo la mirada- o mas bien…no se- dice len a la vez que se lleva una mano a la cabeza,- en parte si y en parte no- len se levanto y camino hacia a la ventana, donde estaba el ingles, len miraba hacia fuera, quedando a un lado de lyserg, y este mirándolo

- ¿en parte si y en parte no?- dijo lyserg frunciendo el ceño

-si- dice len, a la vez que miraba por la ventana a una pareja agarrados de la mano…

- no te entiendo- dice lyserg a la vez que voltea también hacia a la pareja, lyserg se sorprendió ya que la pareja en un abrir de cerrar de ojos, empezaron a discutir, el empezó gritarle a su novia y ella solo salio corriendo, llorando, y el chico solo vio como se iba, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a la dirección apuesta hacia donde se había ido la mujer…

- como cambian las cosas – dijo len mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia al sillón, lyserg lo seguía con la mirada- ¿no lo crees?- dijo mientras se sentaba

- dices que algunos cambios son buenos

- si, pero creo que para ellos no

- len, no vamos a estar hablando de los problemas de otras personas

- creo que tienes razón- len empezó a jugar, con una cojeen (cojin) del sillón, lo aventaba hacia arriba, hacia abajo, arriba, abajo…

- … -lyserg miraba fijamente a Chino se notaba que le incomodaba hablar sobre eso- si quieres hablamos mas tarde-

-mh- len dejo el cojeen a un a lado, miro a lyserg- no esta bien…y no me incomoda

- vaya no sabia que sabias a leer las mentes

- las personas cambias- sarcástico- los cambios son buenos

- mh- molesto, lyserg camino hacia al sillón que estaba enfrente de len

-…- len suspiro - antes de empieces tu interrogatorio- lyserg hizo un sonido de disgusto, mientras se sentaba - ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? ¿Eh? ¿Qué fui un imbecil o que?- len volvió a ser el chico duro

- de que fuiste muy cruel con Horo, debe estar destrozado…-

-¿destrozado?

- si, ¿y tu como te sientes?

- creo…- len miro la ventana, donde hace unos segundos (o minutos XD) estaba…- que…- miro a lyserg, se sorprendió, el ingles lo miraba de una forma extraña…pero no quiso decir nada…

- ¿si?- fue la simple palabra de lyserg, mantenía la mirada en len, lo miraba fijamente

-…confundido…-

---.---

**Japón**

Yoh miraba a Horo, el Usui se encontraba sentado en un rincón, con las manos en la cara, sollozaba, nunca había visto a Horo así, no de esa forma, se sentía impotente, tonto, por no ayudar a su amigo, ¡VAMOS! Tenia que hacer algo, ayudarlo…

- Horo- Yoh llamo al Usui, este lo volteo a ver, tenia los ojos rojos…- yo… _"vamos di algo Yoh"- _se reprocho mentalmente el Asakura

-…- Horo aun miraba a Yoh, sabia que su amigo trataba de ayudarlo- estoy bien Yoh, no te preocupes por mi, amigo- Horo sonreía, pero su miraba no, estaban opacos, Yoh sintió un gran dolor, esto era raro Horo lo había ayudado para que se sintiera bien, para que dejara de preocuparse por el…esto había salido al revés…que irónico….

-no, estas bien- Horo se sorprendió, Yoh se había acercado a el- mira como estas, y dices que estas bien, no amigo no soy tan tonto para que me digas eso, te duele lo que sucedió con el, y…-Yoh lo agarro de la barbilla-…claro que me voy a preocupar por ti, eres mi amigo- lo soltó de la barbilla y se sentó a lado de el

-…-Horo volteo a ver a Yoh, serio, dio un suspiro, se alegraba de tener un amigo como Yoh, un chico especial, pero algo raro…-¿sabes?... No se cuando me enamore de len, pero se por que, me cautivo su frialdad, su orgullo, y su arrogancia, su forma de caminar, sus ojos, sus únicos y hermosos ojos…- Yoh aun lo miraba, lo escucha atento- cuando paso eso, cuando caímos, (leer el capitulo anterior… XD) el debajo…de mi…- Horo se estremeció, al recordar el calor de len- sentí su calido aroma, su respiración tan relajante….que sentí solo existía el y yo, nadie mas, me perdí, no importaba nada, solo mis sentimientos, me deje llevar, perdí todos mis sentidos y mira lo que ha pasado, len debe sentir asco de mi por amarlo, ser amado por otro hombre…

Yoh lo miraba, las palabras habían sonado demasiado triste, amargas, dolidas, como si había salido de lo mas profundo de su corazón, le dolía mucho lo que le sucedía a su amigo…

Horo se lleva a las manos a los ojos y los tallo suavemente, dio un pequeño y leve bostezo, se llevo ahora sus manos a la cabeza y sacudió su cabello con ellas suavemente…

-tengo sueño- dijo el Usui, viendo a Yoh, este lo vio sorprendido, sonreía, el peliceleste, sonreía- vamos a dormir ¿si?...-

- pero…- Yoh parpadeaba estaba sorprendido, su amigo después de todo no cambiaria, no, eso estaba bien, no quería que su amigo cambiara, ninguno de ellos, lo quería, y lo quería como tal, y Horo era un chico muy divertido y simpático, no quería que cambiara, sabia que Horo trataba de ser como había sido siempre, le dolía lo sucedido con len, debe ser difícil para alguien que la persona que ama lo rechace y mas en la forma de len, Horo era buen chico, Horo no quería que el (Yoh) ni su hermana y los demás se dieran cuente de lo que le pasaba, no quería que se preocupaban, Yoh era afortunado en tener un amigo como Horo, un chico especial pero raro…

- Yoh- el susodicho salio de sus pensamientos se sorprendió Horo estaba parado enfrente de el, inclinado…

-¿eh?

- te estaba hablando- Horo hizo un semi-puchero- ¿te estabas durmiendo o que?

Yoh parpadeo, no, su amigo nunca cambiara…y eso era bueno…

- no – Yoh rió, y acepto la mano de Horo, que se la había ofrecido parra ayudarlo levantarse- gracias- menciono después de haberse parado

- de nada- le respondió Horo – y gracias a ti

- ¿a mi? …-

- si por haberte preocupado por mi, es suficiente y además necesitaba desahogarme, gracias- dijo Horo mientras hacia un leve inclinación

- ..- Yoh lucia algo deprimido

- vamos amigo, no te preocupes, estaré bien…- se acerco al castaño, paso un brazo por el cuello del Asakura, abrazándolo- tranquilo- dijo horro sonriendo, bostezo- Aaaah…tengo sueño, vamos a dormir

- eh…-perplejo – ve tu, yo no puede dormir sin antes de tomarme mi jugo de naranja (eso no debe ser leche…XD) –

- oh, esta bien- dijo Horo mientras se alejaba de Yoh, camino hacia a las escalera- buenas noches y gracias- el peli-celeste subió las escaleras

Yoh miraba a Horo (bueno su espalda), sonría… ya sabia donde estaba len…

- ji ji tengo una idea- dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad, a la vez que se dirigía hacia a la cocina

------------.-----------

Hasta ahí, se me fue la imaginaron, perdón, prometo actualizar pronto

¿Fui cruel?...

¿Len le rompió el corazón a Horo?...si…pero

Ahora len le tocara sufrir

kariu


	3. Chapter 3

Kariu

Hola

_-¿Que Horo sufras más? O.o…Mm la verdad no se, bueno depende como vaya esta cabeza¿si quieren eso?...O.o_

Horo: x.X… (En shock)

_- ¿Tengo mucha imaginación para hacer este fic?..._

- eso me halaga, la verdad este fic salio cuando pasaba un mal momento… ù.ú sin comentarios

Hao: como sea, pero yo dijo que no

Len: yo igual

Horo: yo también

Yoh y lyserg: sin comentarios Un.n

- mmh que malos son TT.TT, pero ya veras Len a ti te toca sufrir. ¡JAJAJA! – su supuesta risa diabólica

Len: loca ¬.¬

- cállate Tao

_- ¿se manejar bien a los personajes? Principalmente a Horo y Len-tito_

Len: ¬.¬

Horo: si me haces pasar por un llorón…no lo creo

- ù.ú sin comentarios

- bueno, ya no molesto…- la interrumpen

Hao y Len:… tú siempre molestas ¬.¬

-…ejem… ya no molesto mas…lean… ¬.¬ - los ignora- se me olvidaba, ya le había preguntado a alguien (Nicky, hola n.n), pero ustedes que dicen¿quieren que salga hao o no? Se que este es un fic de LenxHoro, pero no estaba segura poner HaoxLyserg ¿Qué dicen, además mi otro fic el de Sentimientos Encontrados, es principalmente HaoxLyerg (aunque no lo parezca n.n), pero también viene incluido LenxHoro (aunque no lo parezca Un.n)… ¿Qué dicen?...

Hao:-…- con los ojos llorosos, como borrego medio morir, con una cara muy inocente…

Lyserg: O.o…yo…-se pone a pensar…-…con hao…X.x – en shock

Yoh: Un.n

Len y Horo: ¬.¬ - viendo a hao

- ejem...- viendo a hao que esta tirado en el piso como un moribundo- UUUn.n…lean

_**------Tercer capitulo------**_

**- Arrepentimiento y Rencor -**

**Inglaterra**

Lyserg estaba enfrente de len, cada uno sentado en un sillón, desde hace tiempo estaban en silencio, silencio algo incomodo, len tenia sus manos en la cabeza apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, miraba hacia el suelo, pensativo…

Mientras lyserg lo miraba aun fijamente, en espera de una reacción o algo de parte de len, tenia que hacer algo por Tao y no solo por el, también por Horo, el Usui en esto es la victima, le preocupaba, era también su amigo lo estimaba mucho, sabia que esta destrozado…tenia que hacer algo…

- ¿no me has respondido?- había rompió el silencio lyserg, len levanto la mirada…

- ¿de que?-

-…- el ingles solo frunció el ceño, dio un suspiro- ¿de que si te arrepientes?

- ya te respondí-

- ¿en parte si y en parte no? No es una respuesta- dice lyserg algo bromista y algo sarcástico

- para mi si- sarcástico

-…- suspiro resignado, lyserg cerro los ojos por unos segundos, cuando los abrió len se encontraba viéndolo, esperando que lyserg le digiera algo- esta bien- hizo un pausa para formular bien su pregunta- ¿como que en parte si y en parte no?

Len dio una dio una pequeña risita…lyserg siempre tan directo…

- es difícil de explicar- dijo len mientras empezaba a jugar nuevamente con el cojin…

- ¿difícil?- dijo

- si, es difícil de explicar…

- Mm, no te entiendo…

- es que…mh….- pausa- … mh…es tan confuso…

- hay len si no te entiendes menos yo- len de repente dejo de jugar con el cojin, miro fijamente a lyserg, este había dicho lo mismo que había…dicho…Horo…

_(Flash back) _

_- ¿Qué esperas de la vida? Horo- _

_- ¿que clase de preguntas son esas, tao?_

_- son preguntas que hace una persona que esta harta de la vida_

_-¿harta? Yo no_

_-tu no, pero yo si- _

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_-…-_suspirando_…- … mi padre…quiere que me haga cargo de todo…- _

_-pero creo que es lo normal eres su heredero_

_- si...lo se…pero…el me manipula_

_- ¿manipula¿Cómo?_

_-…no lo se…pero es que creo que no estoy preparado para todo eso_

_-…mmh…len…si no te entiendes menos yo…_

_- idiota…_

_- oye no me ofendas yo no tengo la culpa de que no te entiendas y…_

_-no me refería a ti me refería a mi…que soy un idiota… en pensar que podrías ayudarme…soy un idiota…- _dijo a la ves que se levantaba

_- …oye…- Horo lo vio con reproche…_

_(Fin del flash back)_

Len se dejo caer en el piso, hincado, tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, como si tratara de borrar esos recuerdos… ¿Qué le pasaba? Por que lo dolían estos recuerdos¿Por qué? Acaso eran los remordimientos… ¿era eso?...

Lyserg lo observaba¿Qué le pasaba len?...

El ingles se acerco, y se hinco enfrente de len- len- lo llamo suavemente

Len fue bajando poco a poco sus manos de su cabeza, abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando los abrió por completo se encontró con lyserg, este tenia una mirada de preocupación- soy una idota ¿no?- dijo len, lyserg se sorprendió la mirada de len estaba como perdida, opaca…

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo lyserg mientras llevaba una mano hacia rostro de len, len miro hacia a un ángulo no fijo…

- ¿Por qué?- había pronunciado con una voz quebrada

- ¿por que, que? – pregunto el ingles perplejo

- ¿por que me beso?- dijo len mientras se separaba de lyserg y se levantaba

Lyserg miraba a len este sentó en el sillón, miraba hacia abajo…

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a decir len

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar?- dijo lyserg mientras se sentaba a lado del tao- creo que ya sabes la respuesta- len, aun miraba hacia abajo, sentía la mirada de lyserg en el

- no, no la tengo- se llevo las manos a la cabeza…

- si la tienes- dijo lyserg algo desesperado- ¿Qué por que te beso? Eso es obvio, el te beso por que siente algo de ti…

- ¿Siente algo por mi¿Por que de mí¿Por qué¿Por qué no de ti o de Yoh, o de una chica¿Por que yo?

- …- lyserg suspiro irritado- ¿ese fue el problema?

- ¿eh?- len volteo a ver a lyserg – a que te refieres

- trataste así a Horo por que era un hombre…. ¿fue eso? No pudiste simplemente decirle "no" tenias que haberlo tratado a si- dijo lyserg a la vez que miraba hacia otra parte, evitando la mirada de su amigo

Len lo miraba, lyserg siempre tan directo, sonrió- no fue por eso- lyserg lo miro sorprendido

-¿Cuál fue el problema?

- no se

- todo es tan difícil de entender¿te arrepientes?- volvió repetir por tercera vez…quería una respuesta formal…

-…- len suspiro, tenia que analizar la respuesta la tenía- …si… - fue un pequeño leve susurro

- le pedirías una disculpa

- no

- ¿no?

- no me rebajaría

Lyserg lo miraba sorprendido, esa era len que conocía pero…

-¿no te rebajarías a pedirle una disculpa, pero len, Horo debe estar destrozado, ponte en sus lugar, si tu le demostraras a alguien que te interesa, y esta persona que te rechaza¿Qué sentirías?- dijo lyserg, len era tan orgulloso, le había dicho que si se arrepentía de haber tratado de esa forma al Usui, pero no quería disculparse…

- ¿sentir?- dijo len mas para si mismo, que para Lyserg

- si sentir, no me dirás que eras una persona sin sentimientos…- dijo lyserg frunciendo el ceño…

Len lo volteo, no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa…

- yo no he dicho eso

- lo se pero es que eres el Gran Len Tao, todo se puede esperar de ti…

- Creo que tienes soy el Gran Len Tao, pero si tengo sentimientos…bueno creo…

- mh- elevo los ojos- bueno, len basta de tonterías¿Qué sentirías?

- no se, nunca ha pasado algo…así…

- trata de imaginártelo…

- …-

- len

- creo…que yo me sentiría…triste - bajando la mirada- pero…como yo lo hice a el, me sentiría demasiado mal…destrozado…

- a si es

- ¿entonces debo pedir disculpas?

- bueno len creo que eso depende de ti, yo no soy nadie para obligarte…

- … - len se levanto camino nuevamente hacia la ventana, miro, ya era de noche, desde la tarde había estado aquí, hablando con lyserg, fijo su vista en el cielo, su vista solo esta en ella, en la luna…

Lyserg solo miraba, sabia perfectamente que len estaba confundido, pero también le dolía, le dolía esta situación, y también le preocupaba como esta el Usui…

- lyserg- lo llamo, aun miraba la luna, a través de la ventana…

-¿si?

- me acompañarías a Japón

-¿Japón?- se sorprendió

- si…

- mmh la verdad, creo que tendría que hablar con mi tutor

- si¿pero si me acompañarías?

- claro, me gustaría ver a todos…- sonrió

- gracias- dijo len, volteando a ver

- de nada, amigo- sonriendo- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- si

- ¿Por qué horita reaccionaste de esa forma?

- Mm…no lo se.

-¿no sabes?

-...-

- mh, si no te entiendes menos yo…

-eso

-¿eso, que?- lo miro perplejo…

- eso fue lo que me dijo el, de repente me imagine momentos que pase con el, empese a recordar buenos momentos…

- ...- sonriendo- ¿Horo es tu mejor amigo, verdad?

- mh, creo que si, no te pongas celoso…

- jaja para nada, len y sobre tus preguntas

- ¿Qué preguntas?- lo miro sorprendido

-¿de que por que te beso¿Por qué siento algo por ti¿Por qué no, de mi o de Yoh? se la debes hacer a el…

- lo haré, no tienes que decírmelo, lyserg- dijo serio

- lo se- sonriendo…

-oye…

-¿si?

- tengo hambre

- Uo.o- lyserg se puso a meditar, ahora que lo pensaba no había ofrecido ni un vaso de agua- Un.n oh len lo siento, se me fue el avión

- no importa

- bueno- lyserg se levanto, miraba a len- vamos a cenar, y luego te llevara a tu habitación

- si- len camino hacia a lyserg

- vamos- caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron…

----.----

**Japón**

En una habitación fría…

Se encontraba un peli-celeste mirando la luna, la miraba a través del vidrio de la ventana (por que lo recuerdo no tienen eso tipo de ventanas, pero bueno es mi fic n.n)

Sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado...

- ¿Por qué me enamore de ti¿Por qué de ti? Tu siendo un maldito sujeto, frió, malhumorado- se dio la media vuelta, recargando su cuerpo en la ventana, se dejo caer, quedando sentado, tenia sus manos sobre sus piernas, las apretaba- pero aun así te amo, te sigo amando demasiado, aun haberme tratado como un miserable, una basura…- nuevamente de sus ojos salían lagrimas, lagrimas de tristeza, lagrimas de dolor, llevo sus manos a su cara, no quería llorar mas, por ese maldito, alejo sus manos de su rostro, las miraba, miraba sus manos, las fue cerrando, las apretabas, sentía como las uñas se enterraban en la palma de la mano, no le importaba el dolor, por que dolía mas el dolor que tenia en su corazón…

- nunca te perdonare, nunca, … pero que idiota soy¿tu pedir disculpas?...- sarcástico, llevo su manos a su rostro, tapando cada ojo con una mano…- no lo creo eres el maldito sin sentimientos, eres un…- callo, aun tenia sus manos en el rostro, sacudió su cabeza- No, no, no, no…- repetía…- no ganare nada con insultarlo, aun así lo que seguiré amando…- bajo sus manos de rostro, sus ojos, sus ojos seguían rojos…

- pero, aun así de que te ame- bajo la miraba- me la pagaras- la tristeza había desaparecido de su ojos, solo había rencor, de sus manos salía poca sangre de las heridas que se había hecho, miraba la sangre, froto sus dedos sobre las heridas, quitando la sangre- me la pagaras por cada una lagrima que derrame, aun que te ame…- se llevo una mano lastimada hacia el rostro, limpiando dos pequeñas lagrimas que no puede evitar derramar…

Se levanto, miro por última vez la luna, su mirada había cambiado…camino hacia su cama…

----.----

**Inglaterra**

Len se encontraba en la habitación que le había asignado lyserg, estaba sobre la cama acostado, mira hacia arriba, (¬¬ eso es obvio) pensaba en la platica que había tenido con lyserg, quien se iba imaginar que len tao vendría a consolarse en Lyserg Diethel, sonrió que estupida cosa se le había ocurrido, pero tenia que aceptarlo necesitaba con alguien con quien hablar, pensar, analizar…

¿Pedir una disculpa?

Vaya el pidiendo una disculpa, increíble…una disculpa a ese baka, cabeza de picos, y luego de eso, bueno si que se atrevía¿luego de eso que?...

Eso no importaba, no ahora, quería hacerla tantas preguntas…

-¿Por qué de mi, baka¿Por qué de mi? Yo siendo un idiota…- suspiro que tonto por que había dicho eso, como si en este momento tuviera a Horo enfrenta, sonrió- Horo- dijo a la vez que se imaginaba nuevamente a Horo nuevamente, sonriendo, y haciendo pucheros, y muecas tonta, len rió- baka- tenia que aceptarlo las tonteras que hacia el Usui le hacían reír, y olvidar sus penas, por eso el había confiado en el lo de su padre, por que era su amigo, si Horo era su mejor amigo, le hacia reír, era…tan lindo- ¿Qué!- len se levanto sobresaltado, tenia los ojos en par en par, tenia una mano en el pecho (lindo pecho por cierto) (len: tonta), estaba sonrojado¿lindo? Había dicho lindo al cabeza de picos, sacudió su cabeza, tonterías, se volvió a acostar, miraba nuevamente hacia arriba, volvió a pensar en eso, en lo que había sucedido con el…

Cuando hablaron, cuando cayeron, cuando lo beso, cuando el lo humillo, era increíble lo que había sucedido, pero había pasado y punto, no había hoja atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta…

Len volvió suspiro, pensó en algo, es como su cinta se regresaba y se detenía en un punto en especifico, su cinta se detenía, en eso, cuando el (Horo) lo beso…

Su mano se movió automáticamente en esa parte, en sus labios, los tocaba frotándolos con sus dedos…

Ahora que lo pensaban los labios de cabeza de picos eran calidos, suaves…

También pensó cuando el estaba debajo del cuerpo peliceleste, el pequeño cuerpo arribos suyo, su calor, su fragancia…su…

Len no pudo evita esta vez sonrojarse¿Qué le pasaba? Primero había dicho que el era lindo, y ahora esto, que sus labios, que su cuerpo, que su calor¿Qué le pasaba?...

Len abrió los ojos completamente…una idea cruzo por su mente….

… ¿El sentía lo mismo por el? ...

--------.--------

Hola les tengo que decir que batalle mucho para escribir este capitulo, se me esta dificultando como expresar a len, es tan raro…

Len: ¬.¬

- jiji pero se dieron que fue puro Len, Horo solo salio poquito, y eso que batalle…y es que este capitulo quería sacar eso de que "Vamos a Japón" y bueno…espero que les allá gustado…

Ah y perdón, lo siento, sorry, por el ahora HoroHoro Usui!

Pero vamos! Como leyeron len ira a Inglaterra, y no creo:

"perdóname Horo"

"te perdono, len"

"somos amigos otra vez n.n"

"bueno, si n.n"

¡No!

Horo también le toca ser ahora, por así decirlo, el malo, pero no de eso dejare de ser el niño lindo que todos conocemos… ¡no!...solo será indiferente con len…

Y también faltan algunas cosas de len…

Y una cosa mas se han dado cuenta que cuando Len o Horo hablas sobre el otro nunca dicen el nombre del otro y mas len nunca dice "Horo" solo dice "el"…

El sufrimiento de len, empezara muy pronto…

Y bueno…gracias por leerme, y espero que nadie me odie u.u

Dejen rr (T.T necesito inspiración)

-¡Sugerencias!-

JA NE

Kariu


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí estoy con el cuarto capitulo, quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han dejado un reviews, gracias…

Hay algunos q me piden que escriba capítulos mas largos

Bueno psss intentare escribirlos mas largos…

No esperen mucho (soy fracaso total)

Y sobre el hao…pues he tomado la decisión que salga el espantapájaros…

- hao: ò,ò ¿Cómo que espantapájaros?

- ahora me voy a tener q matar para sacarlo en la historia ((Ignorando))

-hao: ¬¬

- n.n Lean

-Hao: ¬¬

**------Cuarto capitulo------**

**- Destino -**

**------------.------------**

**-Inglaterra- **

Dos chicos, uno de pelo verde y el otro de pelo violeta un aeropuerto

Los dos estaban algo impacientes, ya que se había retraso un poco el vuelo, hacia Japón…

Len estaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, movía un pie, estaba impaciente…

Por que tenía la maldita suerte de que este vuelo se tuvo que retrasar, supuestamente era por que había un mal clima, pero no era para tanto, ósea llovía pero no es para tanto…

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssshhhhhhh

En ese momento un trueno había caído cerca del aeropuerto (o.O Je es mi fic xD), muchas chicas colegialas que estaban ahí habían empezado a gritar…

Granizaba, llovía, relampagueaba…

- ¬¬ Carajo!!!! Maldito clima!!! o.Ó - grito len, mientras que muchos lo volteaban a ver- Mh…¡! Que miran!!!??? ¬¬

-…-

-Dije que, que miran?? Idiotas!!!!!! ¬¬

- Nada!!! – gritaron, mientras miraban para otra parte y se alejaban…

Lyserg que llegaba de haber comprado unas envoltura de chuchearías ((xD)) y un jugo, había observado lo que había pasado…

El peli-verde, sudando una gotita, se sentó a lado de Len, mientras le daba una envoltura- Len?? O.o- muchas personas voltearon ver a Lyserg con cara de terror…

- Ohhh ese niño le habla a ese pequeño demonio- había dicho una señora a otra susurrándole al oído…

- # ¬¬ - len las volteo a ver, mientras abría la envoltura y se hecha una fritura a la boca

- Pobre!! Niño- Había dicho un anciano a su esposa…

- Si Querido!!-

- ¬¬!- Len solo los miraba, mientras comía pesadamente….

- Un.n Jejeje- Lyserg solo reía nervioso…

- ¬¬ Hoy no es mi día, esta maldito clima hace que atrase el vuelo y luego estos idiotas…- dicho esto muchas personas lo fulminaron con la mirada- ¿Qué? ¬¬ Dejen de verme estupidos!!- y aquí todos volvieron a lo suyo, ósea a… nada xD

- un.n Len…

- Que??- había dicho Len, mientras aun comía pesadamente….

- Jejeje Un.n- len lo volteo a ver con cara de "Y este de cual se fumo?"

-¿¿Qué¿¿De que te ríes?? Ò.ó

- Estas impaciente- sonriendo estupidamente xD

- Nah ¬¬

-Si -

-No #¬¬

- Ya quieres llegar…

- Lyserg…

- n.n Dime???

- Por que…??

- Ajam.. o.O

- Por que! Carajos¿Estamos aquí?? Si podemos irnos en unos mis aviones privados???!!!! ¬¬- Grito mientras se paraba y elevaba sus brazos hacia arriba, a la vez q se oía un trueno, y personas gritaban, se movían a un lado para otro….

- Ese niño es un Demonio…- se escucho un leve susurro…

- ¬¬ Oí eso - dice len…

- Len paciencia amigo, paciencia n.n…

- ¿¿Eres idiota, o que??

- n.n No, por??

- Tenemos 10 Horas, aquí!!!!!! ¬¬

- Jeje si lo se n.n

- o.O Eres caso perdido…

- n.n Jejeje tu crees???

- Si

- Jejejeje- Lyserg se empezó a reír como loco- Jejeje - y seguía- Estoy bien, jejeje, lo estoy...

-o.O – Lo miraban, las personas q habían huido de len ahora huían de Lyserg…

- Jejejeje- Lyserg cayó al suelo mientras movía de una forma extraña, escupía un líquido amarillo…

- Noooooooooo ese niño esta poseído…- Gritaron….

- Es un demonio-

- O.o- Len solo lo observaba como todos corrían para todos los lados y gritaban y a la vez q lyserg seguía y seguía, moviendo su cuerpo para arriba y para abajo aun tirado en el suelo…- Definitivamente hoy no es mi día…u.u!

**-Japón- **

Horo se encontraba afuera de la pensión, estaba sentado recargando su espalda en un árbol.

Miraba hacia arriba observando con unos ojos melancólicos, no podía, simplemente no podías estar bien, fingir estarlo, le dolía, le dolía demasiado…

Pero esta ya no importaba, eso ya tenia que olvidarlo, ahora lo que importaba era olvidar a Len Tao, completamente, odiarlo y hacer todo lo imposible para que ahora Len Tao, sea el que sufra…

Tenia que hacer algo, para vengarse…

Vengarse?

Horo-horo, sacudio su cabeza, el seria capaz de hacerle a algo a len? Era capaz…?

El peli-azul cerro sus ojos, sentía el la brisa fresca sobre su cara…

Quería llorar, pero ya se había cansado de hacerlo, pareciera que sus lagrimas se hachan acabado por tantas que derramo, pareciera, ya le había llorado tanto a Len Tao, debería de enterrarlo, como si Len Tao hubiera muerto, si, para el, Len Tao esta muerto…

Pero lo estaba Len Tao, ese Maldito esta vivo, lo estaba, lamentablemente lo estaba!!

-Len Tao, ojala que te mueras- había dicho mientras abría los ojos rápidamente….

- En verdad quieres que Len este muerto?

Horo movió un poco la cabeza para ver a la persona, y ahí esta su gran amigo, Yoh Asakura…

-Yo…yo…

- Horo-Horo…- Había dicho Yoh, a la vez se sentaba a lado del Shaman Hielo cuando este había llevado una mano a la cabeza…

- Es confuso…- un susurro…

-Horo no te ciegues por lo q paso, por el dolor…-

- Es que…-Horo se levanto, le esta dando la espalda a Yoh, este aun esta sentado, viendo fijamente a horo ((Su nuca, mas bien))

- Lo se, se que Len…-Hizo una pausa, a la vez que bajaba la mirada, y miraba el pasto, continuo- …El, no debió tratarte de esa manera…

-¡Tu no entiendes!- Yoh levanto la mirada sorprendido, horo, estaba furioso…- Tu nunca lo entenderás…-Gritaba- Me trato como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo, yo no se como pudo enamorarme de el!! Es un Maldito!! No deseo a nadie como me trato el!!!

Yoh estaba sin palabras, horo había salido corriendo…

**-En un lugar de Japón -**

Tenía más de una semana que vagaba por las muchas, demasiadas, calles de Japón.

Estaba cansado, esta un poco sucio, tenia sueño y mucha hambre, había probado bocado hace tres días, comida que le había dado una familia, lo habían encontrado desmayado fuera de su casa, lo habían dejado en una habitación pero el había huido, no le gusta causar lastima, no le gustaba ser ayudado y menos y mucho menos por humanos. Pero esa vez, estaba débil, acepto esa pequeña ayuda, por instinto de supervivencia.

Y luego hacia un calor de mil demonios

Pero ahora necesita comer otra vez, no tenia fuerza para seguir caminando, se sentía mal, paro miro hacia abajo, miraba borroso, se llevo una mano a la cabeza, todo a su alrededor se movía…

---.---

- Esto esta pesado- se quejaba un chico castaño, con dos bolsas en cada mano, sudando…

- No te quejes- Le contesto una chica rubia y agrego:- es por tu bien…

- T.T Si por mi bien…-

- Vamos Yoh- le animo un chico de muy baja estatura ((¿¿¿Quién será???...xD))

- Manta…- Secamente

- Si??- Corrió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo…

- Ve y compra lo que dice ahí…- Dice entregándole un papel…

- O.o- Lo tomo y leyó:- Shampoo y Acondicionador Patito Frutas Tropicales, Jabón Patito Selva Tropical, Pasta de Dientes Patito, Cepillo de Dientes Patito (Color Negro o Rojo, jeje no puedo dar nombre de marcas xD), Toallas San…- es interrumpido por que fue lanzado por una súper mega patada de La Gran Sacerdotisa Anna Kyouyama

- No es necesario q lo leas, Estupido!! #¬¬- Se ve a una Anna con una aura negra, un Manta tirado con un golpe en la cabeza, y un Yoh llorando a mares a lado del Enano Cabezón…

- Manta!! – dice un Yoh llorando a mares, mientras agarra el cuerpo de Manta, sacudiéndolo- Manta!!Nooo camines hacia luz, No!!!!

- X.x Abuelita??- Mormuro, mientras era apretado por Yoh…

-Noooooooooo, Toritooooooooooooooooo!!!

- #¬¬ No sean estupidos!!- Grito Anna a la vez que se acercaba a Manta lo agarraba del cuello, yoh viendo las negras intensiones de Anna, pero como yoh es valiente, hizo lo que haría cualquier hombre "valiente"….salio corriendo- ¬¬ Yoh Asakura…-

Se para en seco, mientras le resbalan muchos gotitas de sudor en su nuca, movió su cabeza hacia un lado y viendo de re ojo a su prometida ((Estaba atrás de el))- Si Annita??- La miraba estaba con un Manta desmayado en la mano….

- Yoh…- Tenia la mirada baja, aun cubriendo la aura negra…

Yoh la voltea a ver completamente, pero no tiene tiempo de decir nada ya que le fue lanzado El Enano Cabezón

-Idiotaaaaaaaa las bolsas!!!- Le grito Anna a Yoh, mientras era lanzado por el Cohete-Manta y se miraba a dos perros algo sucios sobre las bolsas de comida…((Aja eran de comida xD))

---.---

-Oye joven…- Decía un Señor a un castaño que estaba tirado ((Desmayado))

-Mh- solo fue un pequeño gemido…

- ¿¿Se encuentra bien??- Le decía el señor mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

El castaño tenia una mano sobre el hombro del señor, para no caer, por q sentía que no tenia fuerzas para nada, le cabeza de la daba vueltas, y al parecer nuevamente se había desmayado….

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- le volvió a repetir, ya que el chico al haber sido levantado se había llevado una mano a la cabeza…

- Me duele la cabeza- fue un leve susurro, aunque mas bien esa queja fue para si mismo

- Necesita algo??- le pregunto el señor pasaba una mano por la cintura del joven, ya que se daba cuenta que el chico estaba débil y no se podía mantener en pie por si solo…

¿¿Qué si necesitaba algo?? Si, claro que si, necesitaba que le regresaran su espíritu, sus poderes, sus conocimientos, necesitaba que le devolvieran todo lo q era parte de el, todo, lo que siempre se le ha calificado como el Gran Shaman de Fuego, Hao Asakura…

Su orgullo había sido herido…

Y ahora estaba aquí, débil, parecía un simple humano…

Ahora caminaba entre humanos, caminaba por una ciudad construida por humanos, humanos, humanos, que siempre quiso destruir, matar, y ahora, y ahora!!!

Esos, esos…

Esos malditos, Los Apeches, Los Grandes Espíritus, esos malditos le habían quitado todo, todo, lo habían convertido en un vil y patético humano…

_**-Flash back- **_

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, todo oscuridad…

Trato de ver sus manos, pero no se podía mirar…

Nada, absolutamente nada…

_- Hao_

Creyó escuchar una voz, pero no sabia que si era parte de su imaginación…

_-Hao Asakura _

No, no lo era…

_-Hemos decidido darte una oportunidad…_

Esa voz le preteñía a los Grandes Espíritus, como no la iba reconocer…

Hao trato de decir algo, pero no podía, simplemente no podía, movía la boca, pero no salía ningún sonido de ella, acaso se había quedado Mudo.

_- …te hemos quitado tus poderes, a tu espíritu…_

Hao cerró fuertemente sus manos…

_- serás como un humano, tendrás que adaptarte como uno de ellos…_

El, ahora, ex-shaman de fuego hervía de coraje, el¿el seria como esos malditos humamos? No, No!!!

_- Hao, aprovecha esta oportunidad, convive con ellos, después de todo no son tan malos como tu crees…_

Después, apareció en medio de la nada, en medio de Japón, para el era nada.

**-**_**Fin de flash back**__- _

-¿¿Joven??

Hao salio de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando y sobre todo la persona que le esta ayudando,

Maldición, por segunda vez era ayudado por humanos, que patético…

- Estoy bien…- Dijo el Ex-Shaman, mientras se alejaba del Señor…

- Pero…- Trato de protestar…

- Estoy bien…-volvió a repetir

El señor vio como se alejaba hao, este caminando lentamente de un lado para otro, mientras tenia una mano en la cabeza….

-Maldición-mormuro-esto es patético…malditos espíritus…jajá- rió con sarcasmo- ahora los odio mas que los humanos, por algo se empieza…aaggg….-no pudo continuar, nuevamente todo le daba vueltas…

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

Hao, parpadeo, alcanzaba oír un ruido….

Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

-Cuidado!!

Hao volteo hacia atrás esa voz era del señor q hace poco, le advertía de algo, pero ahora se había de que…algo, algo…venia hacia el, rápidamente, llevándoselo en cuenta….

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Había sido un grito o más bien gritos….

Eso algo, q ahora estaba con hao, habían caído en bolsas, cajas, mas bien basura…

--------.----------

¬¬ Se me corto la imaginación….

En fin…volví, perdón por la tardanza u.u!!

Un año? S O menos? O mas? Jojo

Disculpen! Disculpen! Bueno, esto ya llevara un poco de humor (si eso se le puede llamar ' humor ' ¬¬)

Y otra vez, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón por todo!!

Ja ne!


	5. Destino

Disculpen la tardanza.

-

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, parpadeo varias veces, miraba borroso, es como si fueran pequeños fantasmas, blancos y negros, mezclados entre si, solo fragmentos…

Sus ojos le dolían, un leve ardor y molestia, se llevo una mano, mano que sintió un poco pesada, froto lentamente sus ojos, cuando enfoco completamente bien, después de haber batallado, para pasar en su rostro un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y como llego aquí?

Trato de levantarse pero al hacerlo sintió una punzada en el vientre y a la vez un pequeño mareo pero suficientes para evitar la acción de levantarse.

Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. ¡Rayos! No solo le dolía el vientre, ahora también, nuevamente, sentía ese pequeño y desagradable molestar en sus ojos, no entendía, el por qué razón el dolor en ellos, tenia claro por que dolor en el vientre, era por que tiene una herida, no demasiado profunda de eso tuvo suerte, esa herida que nunca tuvo tiempo de currarla, aunque si la hubiera tenido, no hubiera hecho nada por sanarla.

Tuvo que contener las ganas de levantarse, se sentía débil y al cualquier movimiento de querer incorporarse sentía el dolor en el vientre.

Opto por seguir ahí, recostado, sin hacer otro esfuerzo de levantarse, tenia una mano en su frente y la otra sobre su vientre, tenia una mueca de dolor, estaba semidesnudo, de su cintura hacia abajo estaba cubierto, de su cintura arriba estaba desnudo, su vientre estaba vendado**, **pudo ver una mancha, por los movimientos que hizo era obvio que se había abierto la herida, sonrió con ironía, poco le importaba.

No sabia quien le había ayudado, no recordaba como había llegado aquí, solo recordaba, como se había sido ayudado por un señor cuando se había desmayado, nuevamente, recordó que no había aceptado la ayuda de ese humano, se había alejado.

Entonces ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Y de repente se le vino un pequeño recuerdo, como si fuera lejano, lo recordaba, recordaba…que había sido lanzado, quien sabe por que, escucho que le advertían, y a la vez escucho gritos, y al voltear, solo miro por milésimos de segundos que algo, o alguien, se le aproximaba hacia el… y ahí lo ultimo que recuerda, solo eso.

-Donde rayos estoy…- fue un leve susurro

-Vaya, por fin despertarse- Hao abrió los ojos, esa voz tan delicada pero fría la conocía muy bien…

-¿Anna?- Hao se incorporo un poco, sin importarle el dolor, miraba a la chica que estaba parada, frente la puerta, irónico no la sintió entrar. La observada, seguía teniendo esa mirada tan fría, su pelo rubio le había crecido un poco, e igual que el había crecido un poco.

-¿Cómo es que estas vivo?- Dijo Anna fríamente

Hao parpadeo, sorprendido, para luego sonreír sarcásticamente, esa Anna nunca dejare de sorpréndela, con ese carácter tan frió, tan diferente a su gemelo Yoh.

-¿Siempre tan directa, Annita? Eso es algo que siempre me gusto de ti- Dijo el ex-Shaman de Fuego, irónicamente, se había vuelto a recostar mirando de reojo a la Itako.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y contesta!- Dijo Anna elevando un poco la voz, el Shaman de Fuego siempre le desesperaba con su carácter tan fastidioso y arrogante (¿?).

Hao sonrió y endureció también un poco la voz- ¿Sabes? Yo no soy Yoh, que puedes obligar hacer todo que se te la maldita gana- sentencio Hao.

Anna empezaba enfurecerse nadie pero nadie permitiría que la tratara mal, estaba por decir algo, cuando escucho que tocaban levemente la puerta y esta se abría.

-¿Annita?- Hao sonrió esa voz como no la iba a conocer- ¿Todo bien?- E Yoh hizo su aparecían, el menor de los Azakura miraba solamente a Anna, sin darse cuenta que era observado por un par de ojos idénticos a los de el.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Hao elevando un poco se voz, sin dejar su toque sarcástico.

-¡Hao!- Dijo Yoh sorprendido, pero con un toque extraño

Los dos se miraban fijamente, ignorando completamente a la Itako, pero a esta poco le importaba, quería ver y saber cual seria la reacción de Yoh, hace un día que había encontrado a Hao, y desde entonces el ex Shaman de Fuego estaba en un completo sueño.

Los dos tenia el rostro completamente serio, solo que Hao en su mirar tenia un toque irónico e Yoh su ya conocida mirar despreocupada.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Despertaste!- Yoh rompió el incomodo silencio, sonriendo y acercándose a Hao, para acabar abrazándolo.

Yoh riendo, Hao sorprendido…y Anna se fue, cerrando la puerta fuertemente antes salir furiosa.

--.--

Un cielo gris anunciaba que en cualquier momento llovería, pasos apresurados se escuchan por dondequiera.

Un chico caminaba lentamente, sin importarle lo que sucediera su alrededor, iba consumido en sus propios pensamientos, su miraba estaba opaca, así como el cielo, anunciando que cualquier momentos aparecerían en ellos. Gotas. Lagrimas.

No podía simplemente no podía olvidar lo que paso, de cómo lo trataron, no se puede olvidar fácilmente, de la forma que lo trato Len, trataba de dejar de pensar en todo eso, de dejar en el pasado, Len ya no estaba aquí se había ido a quien sabe donde, cosa que no le importa, así que debía de olvidarlo, tenia que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humando para olvidar.

¿¡Olvidar!?

¡Maldición! No, no podía! Rayos! Como quería sacar todo esto que lleva a dentro, quería salir corriendo y nunca mas regresar allá, en la pensión, a todo lo que le recordaba a Len Tao, alejarse de Yoh y de los demás, por que ellos en cierta meneara le recordaban a ese maldito y desagradable Chino.

Todo sonaba tan fácil, quería tener el coraje de mandar todo al diablo e irse, pero no podía, no quería dejar a su hermana sola ella lo necesitaba, desde que se paso eso, Pilika le cuestionaba preguntándole que pasaba, pero el siempre le respondía con un "no pasa nada"con una sonrisa (falsa) o la evitaba e Yoh el estaba preocupado por el.

Pero era imposible irse, lo era.

Algo muy dentro de su corazón le decía que se quedara, que algo pasaría, era como un presentimiento, sentía una sensación extraña en el pecho.

Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados, no sabía que hacer que pensar, todo le era confuso.

Lo que comprendía ahora es que se daba cuenta, podía ser un chico simpático, gracioso…pero era demasiado rencoroso, tal vez, tal vez, no podía odiar a Len, por que el gran amor que sentía por el era mas grande, un sentimiento profundo, sin embargo lo que Len le hizo nunca se lo iba a perdonar, si el Chino lo tuviera cerca le haría pagar cada lagrima que derramo por su causa, lo trataría de la misma manera que lo trato el, como una basura, una miserable cosa, insignificante.

Para el, el Chino dejo de ser alguien importante para el. Aunque lo ame, Len Tao ahora le vale pase lo que pase, por el que se muere.

Horo-Horo detuvo su caminata, sonrió tristemente, sus pensamientos y sentamientos, lo sabia, eran demasiados rencorosos y que mas da, a Len le valdría todo lo que siente el. A Len no le importaría que el (Horo-Horo) lo odie, se lo demostró, si no le importa que el sentía amor por el, menos le importa que lo odie. Por eso el haría lo imposible por odiar a Len. Le pagara con la misma manera.

--.—

Después de haber pasado algunas horas y que la tormenta hacha pasado, el Chico Ingles y el Chico Chino abordaron el avión...

El peliverde tenia un rostro demasiado cansado, había sufrido un ataque de nervios, era increíble el siendo demasiado tranquilo (¿?) le hacha pasado eso, luego enfrente de su amigo Len, se sentía peor, había pasado una vergüenza (xD) enfrente de muchas personas.

Pero hay que ver el lado divertido, al solo recordar la cara de su amigo y de ciertas personas mas, desconocidos, se le hacia demasiado gracioso.

Len siendo un chico demasiado serio y algo frió, hacha tenido un gesto demasiado chistoso entre "terror" y sorpresa.

No es que lo tomaba tanta importancia, pero era un recuerdo "insignificante" que recordara por siempre, así como los pequeños, pero si importantes, que vivió en el Torneo de Shamanes, después de todo, haya lo que haya pasado, eran agradables recuerdos, de esos recuerdos, siendo dolorosos o no, siempre recordara ya que marcaron demasiado en su vida.

Después de todo gracias a ello conoció a grandes personas, conoció a sus amigos, que después de todo lo perdonaron, estaba agradecido de conocerlos, tal ves sus Padres se los mando, si tal vez si. El estaba demasiado cegado por una justicia demasiado errónea, pero gracias a ellos le quitaron esa idea tan entupida, sobre todo Yoh, ese chico despreocupado, cuanta ganas tenia de volver a verlo, sonrió, a pesar de las circunstancias dolorosas de cómo conoció a todos ellos, la muerte de sus padres

Realmente se sentía feliz de conocerlos.

Ya todo estaba acabado, Hao estaba muerto y cuando agradecía por eso.

Mientras que los pensamientos del Peliverde eran en cierta manera graciosos (por no decir otra palabra) y extraños.

Su acompañante, los pensamientos de el, no tenían nada de graciosos, al contrario.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran todo un lió, todo un dilema.

En unas horas, pronto, estaría de vuelta en Japón, el había decidido no volver, no quería ver a Horo-Horo, pero era lo mejor volver y debería enfrentar al Hielito, tenia que hablar con el seriamente.

Aunque no sabia que exactamente decirle.

En su mente; trataba de imaginarse a Horo-Horo enfrente de el.

Enfrentanose. Observandose.

La imagen de Usui lo miraba seriamente, esperando.

Mientras el. Solo esta ahi, sin decir nada.

¿Que decir?

-_ Yo...mmh...- Su imagen callo...¿Que decir?. Bajo la mirada. ¡Maldicion! No podia seguir mirandolo - Horo-horo...yo..._

_-¡Habla de una vez!- Su imagen levanto la mirada hacia el ojinegro, lo que vio, lo congelo- Len tao..._

_La imagen de Horo-Horo tenia una mirada fria, dura. Lo miraba con un profundo odio._

_-¿Horo-horo?- No ese que le miraba con de esa manera, no podia ser su amigo Usui, aque que siempre sonreia, y tenia un brillo especial y calido. No. No era!_

_-¿Que pasa len?- El ojinegro ahora estaba a unos escasos centimentro de el- ¿Te doi miedo? Tao_

_Len miraba fijamente, estaba tan concentrado en la mirada de Horo-Horo, que ahora este lo tomaba fuertamente de los hombros._

_-¡Contesta!- Grito Horo-Horo, apretando un poco mas su agarre en el cuerpo de Len._

_Len estaba aturdido, confundido. Odio. Rencor. Es lo que miraba en los ojos del Peliceleste. _

_-Te odio...- Dijo. A la vez que soltaba a Len._

_¡No podia ser verdad!_

_Sintio un profundo dolor en su pecho. Temor. Pena. Tristesa._

_Len se llevo sus manos en su oidos. No! No!_

_Era no era su Horo-Horo! No! _

_Len se acerco al otro. Lo abrazo._

_-No, no...tu no me odias...- Len apreto mas a Horo-Horo hacia su cuerpo, frio. - Tu ...me amas, si...eso- Len se sentia como un estupido, pero...dolia..._

_Ese no era Horo-Horo. Ademas, esto debia ser una broma. El Usui esta enamorado de el. Si. ¿Verdad?_

_- Te odio...- volvio a repetir, aun abrazado por Len- Te odio...- una vez mas, pero esta vez se alejo fuertamente a Len de el ._

_-No...¡Mentira! - Ahora el que agarraba a Horo-Horo de los hombros_

_-¡Sueltame!- Alejo a len de el con un fuerte golpe- ¡No me vuelva a tocar!- Escupio en el rostro de Len- ¡Dejame en paz, Tao!_

_Horo- Horo se alejaba poco a poco. Mientras Len seguia ahi parado, aturdido, confundido, y sobretodo dolido. Destrosado._

_No. No podia permitir que se alejara No._

_-¡No, Horo-Horo!- Pero no volvia, Horo-Horo se alejaba cada vez mas rapido, y El no podia seguirle._

-¡Nooo!

-¡¿Len?!

Len parpadeo varias veces, a lado de el se encontraba Lyserg lo miraba confundido y preocupado. Estaba en el avion. Pudo destinguir a otras personas observandolo, igual que Lyserg, habian escuchado su grito.

Todo fue un sueño. Un Maldito sueño.

Suspiro.

-Estoy bien- Le sosurro a Lyserg.

-¿Seguro?

-Solo fue un sueño...- "_¿Sueño? Mas bien una pesadilla."_ Se dijo asi mismo

-De acuerdo...- Dijo Lyserg volviendo a lectura, habia comprado algunos libros y revistas.

-¿Cuanto dormi?

- Unas 2 o 3 horas...- Le contesto aun leyendo.

-¿Cuanto falta?

- Unas 4 o 5 Horas, creo...- Seguia leyendo.

-¡Oh! - Len ahora solo se dedico a mirar por la ventana. Nubes. Tierra. Y unos que otros Pajaros. ¡Que divertido!

- Len...- Ahora habia dedicado todo su atencion a su amigo

-¿Si?- El Tao aun seguia viendo por la ventana. La verdad, no queria dormir. ¡No! No queria volver a soñar algo asi. Debia aceptarlo le habia dolido demasiado. Tenia un gran temor que se volviera realidad.

-¿Que soñaste?- Volvio su mirada hacia el Ingles. Soprendido.

¡Oh no! No. No queria hablar de eso. Tan solo pensar en eso. Revivirlo. Le dolia. Temia.

- Ya no recuerdo...- Le contesto. Era lo mejor tratar de olvidar. Dejar en lo olvido

- Te creere...- Dijo Lyseg, observando a su compañero. Analizandolo.

-Gracias...- No gustaba mentirle a Lyserg, aquel que le estaba ayudando y aconsejando desde que paso eso. Pero era lo mejor. No decir nada.

Volvio a mirar por la ventana, evitaba la miraba de Lyserg. El ingles no le habia creido, era tan dificil de engañar. Sentia la mirada de Lyserg en su nuca.

-Estoy bien...- Dijo sabiando bien lo que Lyseg esperaba- En verdad...

-Ummm- Suspiro- Esta bien- Era mejor dejarlo en paz, despues le cuestionaria. No era un tonto. Len le mentia. No estaba bien. El sueño que tuvo lo afecto demasiado. Y lo recordaba. Pero era mejor dejarlo en paz, por el momento, claro.

-¿Len?- Len apreto los ojos. No, que Lyserg no insistiera. No queria hablar de eso. No. Se senteria vulnerable. Debil. ¡Y no! El Gran Len Tao, no deberia sentise de esa manera. Aunque en el sueño... el fue tan ...Dolio...No, No, no debia pensar en eso, Len apreto fuertemente sus manos sobre su rodillas. No.

Lyserg sintio la tension en Len.

Sonrio tristemente

-Tranquilo...- Sosurro dulcemente- Solo queria darte esto...

Len volvio su mirada hacia Lyserg. Buscando aquello que le daba.

Era una de las tantas revistas que compro su amigo. No entendia.

Lyserg sonrio con pena.

- Uff...el vuelo es largo. Tomala, para que no se te haga tan fastidioso el resto del vuelo- Dijo Lyserg al comprender la miraba de confunsion de Tao- Algo me dice que observar por la ventana todo el vuelo no estan divertido ¿O si?

Len parpadeo. Sonrio

-No, no es nada diverido...- Dijo tomando la Revista.- Gracias...-

- De nada...-Le contesto, mientras volvia a la lectura.

Len observaba a Lyserg. Estaba agradecido con el, demasiado. Le debia una.

Miro aquella revista que le habia dado el Ingles. Espectaculos. Chismes de famosos.

Detestaba eso tipos de revistas. Pero tenia que aceptarlo era mucho mas divertido que ver por la ventana.

--.--

Ufff...

/ Volvi...despues amm algo de tiempo, ya voy a continuar con los otros. Espero que alguien me recuerde!

Capitulo algo largo, no? :P

Bue..bue...mas largo que los demas, claro...¬¬

Oh disculpen mis demasiados horrores de ortografia, gomen! Espero que no tengan problemas en leer algunas cosas. No tengo Word! O un programa que me ayude xX

Me voy!

Ja ne!


	6. Perdido

¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! ¿Milagro? Lo se.

-.-

Horo-Horo hoy había amanecido de_ mejor humor_, había decidido no llorar por mas Len, nadie merecía lagrimas de otra persona y más cuando esa persona te lastimo. Si el chino podría andar por ahí completamente bien, sin un remordimiento alguno, porque sabía que Len estaba así. Feliz. Sin importarle que lo había tratado de la peor manera. El |

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente para borrar, para alejar esos pensamientos. No y no. No tenía más que pensar en eso. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Así que tomo una ducha, se vistió de la mejor manera, un traje nuevo que Pilika le había comprado. Y había decidido no usar mas esa banda en la cabeza, asi que haciendo que su cabello azulado estuviera completamente rebelde, le gustaba así.

Se miro al espejo y sonrió. ¿Por qué no había usado este look antes?

-Qué guapo soy- Se dijo. Ampliando mas su sonrisa.

Si Len se olvido de él… ¿por qué el no hacer lo mismo?

-¡Bah! Deja de pensar en el, Horo-Horo, no vale la pena- Se volvió a decir

Así que dejando esos pensamientos atrás y recordando algo interesante, algo que había llegado a la Pensión Asakura. Volvió a sonreír.

-Jejeje ,Iré a a verlo- Rio divertido

Y salió de la habitación. Dejando atrás su banda, su vieja vestimenta y todo pensamiento alguno sobre Len. No valía la pena.

-.-

Yoh solo miraba como su hermano comía tranquilamente, con una paciencia que le empezaba a aburrirle, entre bocado y bocado se tardaba alrededor de cinco minutos. Sabia bien que moría de hambre, que quería devorar rápidamente el pedazo de carne, pero el orgullo era mas fuerte. No quería demostrar enfrente de el que necesitaba de su ayuda, de su comida, de su hospedaje y todo.

Yoh bufo.

Hao le miro, arqueando una ceja- ¿Que?- Dijo a la vez que volvía a masticar de un pedazo.

-No te preocupes si te terminas eso rápidamente, puedo traerte mas- Sonrió. Animando a Hao.

-No es necesario. No necesito mas de tu ayuda. Igual me iré.

-No tienes que irte esta es tu casa también después de todo- Yoh se paro donde estaba para sentarse en la cama donde se encontraba Hao

- Deja de comportarte de esa manera

-¿De que manera?

- Como si nada hubiera pasado- miro por la ventana, que se encontraba a lado de la cama.

- Eso ya no importa...- fue interrumpido

- Obvio que importa, además...- Hao lo miro. Yoh se dio cuenta que la mirada de Hao no reflejaba lo mismo que al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Odio. - ¿ porque no crees que vengo a matarte de nuevo? Y ...

Lo interrumpió - no lo creo, jiji- Yoh rió de aquella forma que lo caracterizaba -

- Deberías... podría matarte y a los idiotas de tu amigos... - Y nuevamente fue interrumpido pero esta vez fue un sonidos de un golpes en la puerta

- ¿Alguien me menciono?- El Unui hizo su aparición. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- Lo que faltaba...- Dijo Hao irritado a la vez que volteaba a ver al recién llegado.

- ¡Hola, Aho*!

- Es Hao, Parásito

- Pero te queda bien 'Aho' que 'Hao', Aho- Y tiro una carcajada al ver que Hao lo fulminaba con la mirada

- Grr, estúpido- El Gemelo de Yoh hizo el intento de levantarse, pero sintió una punzada en la cabeza, haciendo que dejara de hacer cualquier movimiento alguno- Maldición...-

- Tómalo con calma, Hermanito- Le dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba- solo recibió un gruñido por parte de hao- y se dirigía a la puerta- Horo-Horo te lo encargo- salio llevándose el plato vació donde hace unos momentos Hao comía.

Hao y HoroHoro intercambiaron miradas.

- Uhmm, Entonces... - El Usui trato de decir pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido

- Mira... - endureció su mirada - como le dijo al inútil de Yoh, ¿Quien dice que no vengo a matarlos?

- Pues mira...- HoroHoro tomo una silla, se sentó en ella recargando sus brazos sobre la respaldo de esta, sonrió, tenia su rostro casi a la altura de la Hao. - Yoh me comento que ahora eres un humano, ¿no es así?-

Hao quedo en shock. Era verdad por un momento habia pensado que era una sueño que esos malditos espíritus le habían quitado todo poder alguno. Por un momento habia dejado de pensar que era eso... un simple humano, solo eso era ahora.

Pero tenia su orgullo, no dejaría que nadie le tuviera lastima. No aceptaría la ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de su hermano.

-¿Y?- Acerco su rostro un poco mas al de HoroHoro - Aun así tengo suficiente poder para...

-¿Matarnos? Sabes que no- Sonrió- Solo eres un Humano.

Hao se enfureció. ¿Que se creía este?.

Así que valiendo el dolor que sentiría, tomo fuertemente HoroHoro de los brazos y lo empujo. Cayendo los dos al piso. Hao arriba del otro.

- No me retes...- Dijo Hao completamente furioso.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que HoroHoro se había perdido en algún doloroso recuerdo.

La mirada de Hao le recordaba a la misma que Len había demostrado cuando sucedió eso. Dolor. Miedo. Soledad. ¿Porque tenia que recordar eso nuevamente? ¿Donde queso su promesa que se había hecho asi mismo de no llorar mas por Len? ¿Llorar? Si, si lloraba. Que patético se sentía. Maldito Len...

Hao se sorprendió, el Shaman de Hielo. Lloraba. No, no era por su causa. Porque se daba cuenta que la mirada de HoroHoro estaba perdida. Estaba en shock. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar, se sentía de la peor manera

- Len... - Susurro. Hao se sorprendió nuevamente. ¿Len? ¿Por el se ponía de esta manera?. Trato de levantarse del cuerpo de HoroHoro, pero este lo tomo fuertemente de una mano

HoroHoro simplemente se perdió... El rostro de Hao ya no era de el, ahora era de Len. Alucinaba.

- Len...- Volvió a decir. Atrajo el cuerpo de Hao hacia el y le abrazo fuertemente.

-.-

Un pequeño joven se encontraba en algún Aeropuerto de Japón. Suspiro.

Yoh le había encargado que fuera a recoger y hablar con aquellos que pronto llegarían desde Inglaterra. Si que las cosas estaban mal. El menor de los Asakura no le había dicho en si todo, lo sabia que algo ocultaba, algo grave pasaba, Yoh no era de esos que ocultaban cosas y menos a el. Después de todo el y Yoh eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Suponía que aquello que pasaba no le correspondía a el decirle. Pero vamos.

Con lo poquito que le dijo Yoh. Tiro casi el grito al cielo.

Bien, no recuerda bien lo que sucedió con Anna, cuando el fue lanzado, ejemn, Anna si que tiene gran fuerza.

- _Con saber que Hao esta vivo, se que toda va mal_- Pensó- _Aunque algo mas pasa. Lo se_

Dirigió su vista sobre unos de los tantos relojes que se encontraban. Faltaban solo 20 min. para que llegaran.

- _Comprendo porque Yoh me pidió esto. Por Lyserg se que no le agrada saber sobre Hao. ¿Pero Len? _

Algo no cuadraba.

Yoh le había pedido que hospedara en un Hotel a Len y a Lyserg.

-.-

Yoh se encontraba afuera de la Pensión, recostado sobre el pasto viendo hacia el cielo. No tardaba en aparecer las estrellas. Tanto que le gustaban.

Suspiro.

Sintió una presencia cerca de el, sabia bien quien era.

-¿Que cosa le pediste a Manta?- Esa voz tan feminista, aguda, pero con su ya conocido toque de frialdad. Sonrió

-Hola Anna- Se incorporo, apoyándose en sus manos para así mirar mejor a la Itako

Se miraban fijamente. Anna esperaba aquella respuesta, que ya poco imaginaba que seria. E Yoh simplemente le miraba con aquella despreocupación suya. A veces le sacaba de quicio la actitud de su prometido. Pero tenia que aceptarlo eso es de las cosas que hacían especial a Yoh Asakura. Era único.

Anna se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente supo ocultarlo. No se había dado cuenta cuando Yoh se encontraba frente a ella.

Yoh volvió a suspirar.

- Creo que ya te lo has de imaginar- Yoh hizo una pausa, por si Anna decía algo pero al ver no que tenia intención de hablar, continuo- No solo Lyserg no debe llegar por _ahora _a la Pensión, también Len. HoroHoro aun no esta bien del todo. Es mejor que por ahora que HoroHoro no se entere que Len esta así como Lyserg, de que Hao esta aquí- Yoh nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia cielo.

-No es lo correcto. Es mejor enfrentar las cosas de una vez, Yoh. No siempre debes estar viendo por tus amigos.

Yoh rió- Lo se, pero es algo que no puedo dejar de hacer. Es lo mejor por los cuatro, claro, por ahora. Primero quisiera hablar con Lyserg y Len.

- ¿En verdad, crees que es lo mejor?

- No se si sea lo mejor. Por primera vez no se que hacer y como ayudar a mis amigos- Bajo la mirada. _"¿Que debo hacer?"_

Anna vio como su prometido se perdió en sus pensamientos, tenia la razón, era la primera vez que Yoh, se encontraba confundido. No tenia idea. Su prometido era único. Y a veces sentia que no se lo merecía.

-Yoh...- Susurro dulcemente.

El menor de los Asakura, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió los cálidos brazos de su prometida en su cuerpo. No evitar sorprenderte. Era las pocas vez que Anna mostraba estos efectos hacia el. Pero en verdad que le hacia falta estos detalles. Mas bien, ella la que le hacia falta. Su Prometida. Su Anna. Asi que correspondió al abrazo.

-Gracias Anna.

-Toda estará bien. Todo se solucionara- Anna le dijo aquellas palabras que el solía decir. Los dos rieron levemente.

-Tienes razón-

Yoh rogaba que así fuera.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

***Aho** = Idiota, Imbécil, Bobo...

Si, si. Lo se. Me tarde horrores. Pero es cuando no hay inspiración, no la hay. Tratare de acabar mis tres fics. Tal vez.

¿Corto? Lo se. Demasiado. Es todo lo que pudo salir de mi mente. Tratare de actualizar pronto, tratare...

No sabia si poner Yoh en plan Yaoi. Pero finalmente decidí no hacerlo. Después de todo me agrada el personaje de Anna.

Gracias por leer.

¿Se entendió el capitulo?


End file.
